Tales of the Gothic Uzumaki R1
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Naruto is the cute little Goth that got transferred to a new academy only to discover it's full of weird people and all the boys see him as the UKE! Revised edition
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Yippy I got transferred!

_'Great my father got another job so I've got to transfer to another school again! When will it ever end?' _These were the thoughts of 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki as he watched the world go by as he lay in bed. His father or should I say caretaker, Iruka just got a new job being the instructor at the local ninja academy and now he was being forced to leave all his friends and go to the same academy his father works at. He was so sick of doing this and just wished Iruka could keep a single job for more then six months, moving 13 times in a row was starting to push it.

Sighing he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. He dressed in a black shirt that zipped up halfway of his left side and a pair of white pants, adding to it his favorite black sandals. Finally he adjusted his blonde spiky hair to his liking, and painted his fingernails black before grabbing his bag and heading to the kitchen. "I guess he went in early" he sighed quickly fixing a hot pocket and grabbing an energy drink from the fridge. Locking the door to the apartment Naruto placed the key in his pocket and headed down the street towards the academy.

Now Naruto may be a Goth but one thing everyone agreed upon was he was cuter then most girls were. Every time he would walk by someone they would turn to stare with lust in their eyes and some even attempted to grope him as he passed. Naruto just ignored them; it was like this everywhere he lived at anyway. He was just glad he was still a virgin and managed to escape every time he got cornered by those lusting for his ass. "Iruka said it was a curse and I'm starting to believe him" he huffed as he felt another grabby pair of hands on his ass.

Finally after much grabbing and catcalls Naruto reached the academy which did not look very impressive. (Academy in the anime) Walking inside he marched up to the front desk and asked for which class he was assigned to. "Well aren't you a cutie? Your room is number 207 and have a nice day sweetie" the lady smiled as she waved me off. "Another one for the fan club I guess" Naruto sighed before reaching said class room. Knocking he heard someone say come in and entered.

It was an odd man with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face. He had a forehead protector hanging over his left eye and wore the standard garb of a jonin. "Ah you must be the new one, Naruto Uzumaki right?" he asked, his eyes never leaving a small orange colored book in his hands. "Yeah that's me where do I sit?" Naruto replied bluntly, you could tell he was annoyed. "Now, now no need to get snippy Uzumaki-san" he smiled before looking up from the book and going wide eyed. This blonde had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, if he had been a few years older he would have jumped him right now in front of everyone. He giggled at various perverted thoughts about said blonde before introducing himself. "I am Kakashi, your jonin instructor for this class. I hope we can get along Naruto-kun" he smiled under his mask.

_'This guy just screams pervert. Note to self never be alone with him in the same room' _Naruto thought as he shook the mans hand. "Now everyone settle down and welcome are newest student Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said to the class, drawing their attention. When the class looked at who he was introducing they froze and everyone went silent.

_'Damn what a hot guy!' _a blonde with long hair thought

_'It should be a sin to look better then Sasuke-kun' _a pink haired girl thought.

_'Oh my he's looking right at me I think I'm going to faint!' _a girl with blue hair thought

_'This is so troublesome but I wouldn't mind getting with him' _a lazy boy thought

_'He smells like strawberries and sakura petals' _a boy with a dog on his head thought

_'He looks weak but he might prove a challenge in my bed unlike the other losers' _an emo boy thought

(If you can't guess who these people are then go kill yourself)

Naruto didn't waste anytime getting to an empty seat; right next a lazy boy and a large fat boy that was devouring a bag of chips. Class continued on, Naruto made friends with Choji and Shikamaru, also he found a friend in Kiba since they were both animal lovers. When lunch came and all the other girls except for three were begging him to sit with them, he simply left and went towards the blue haired girl he saw earlier. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, do you mind if I join you?" he asked with a small grin.

The girl eeeped and quickly nodded her head before blushing red. "I'm... Hinata Hyuga" she stuttered out. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan" he smiled and began eating his lunch. Shortly later a brown haired girl done up in buns came and joined them followed by a boy dressed in a green jumpsuit and a bowl haircut. Tenten and Naruto instantly hit it off when she spotted Naruto's notebook with designs for swords in it and Lee voiced himself as Naruto's rival. All the while they never noticed the blacked haired boy with a smirk on his face.

Lunch ended and the group departed for afternoon classes. Naruto was in Physical Fitness with Lee and Hinata at the time along with the black haired kid who he ignored. "IF I CANNOT DO 100 PULL UPS THEN I WILL DO 200 PUSH UPS!" Lee declared making the teacher weep with joy.

LEE!

GAI-SENSEI!

LEE!

GAI-SENSEI!

They hugged and a strange sunset backdrop appeared out of nowhere making everyone sweat drop. "Are they always like this Hinata-chan?" he asked looking at the strange sight. "Yes... Naruto-kun... Lee is ... very close to Gai-sensei" she said in her timid shy voice. They then set on doing out exercises while Naruto was being eyed like a piece of meat by everyone except Lee and Gai, even the timid Hinata was getting pervert thoughts and started having a nosebleed while watching Naruto's body flex as he worked out. In the back the emo boy sneered at the attention the blonde was getting but pushed back his anger and smirked. He wanted that blonde to be his and what ever Sasuke Uchiha wanted he usually got one way or another.

The day went by fast and now school had ended. They all parted ways and agreed to meet up at a small ramen stand in the village later. Naruto being the nice guy that he was offered to walk Hinata home which she agreed to in a split second. As they walked they never noticed they were being followed by Sasuke who was seething at the fact Naruto was with the Hyuga heiress, he was an Uchiha and he should have the blonde! But now was not the time to strike, he would wait and approach when the blonde was alone and then take what he wanted.

Well when Hinata showed up at the Hyuga compound with the blonde it was not a pretty sight. Hinata's father saw them from his room and marched down to meet them and to demand why some boy was walking with his daughter. But when he opened the door and saw the smile on Hinata's face his anger vanished and smiled at the boy. "May I know the name of the one who has made my daughter so happy" he asked kindly. "Naruto Uzumaki sir, I just transferred here and wanted to walk Hinata home" he smiled. "Well I hope you can join us for dinner tonight Naruto-san, I'm sure Hinata would love you to be there" he said waiting for the blonde to answer. "I'll have to talk to my dad but I'll try to come if I can" Naruto replied before bowing to the Hyuga and taking his leave.

_'There is something about that boy. His chakra was ten times more powerful then mine and he seemed to control it perfectly. Perhaps this Naruto Uzumaki would be a good investment for the clan to take part in' _he thought as he watched the boy leave.

Getting home Naruto quickly did whatever homework he had, showered and began looking for some sort of formal wear but he couldn't find anything. Cussing he went to his father's room to look, not seeing his bedroom window open and Sasuke stepping inside. _'He's finally alone but now it's too risky. If I jump him and he doesn't show up at the Hyuga estate later then they will come looking for him. I guess my fun will have to wait till later but for now I'll help the blonde out' _he thought placing a present on the blondes bed and sneaking back out the window.

Still cussing Naruto returned to his room to find the window open and a present on his bed. Picking it up he found no note to which it was addressed and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen. It was black and made of silk with a large silver fox with nine long tails going down the back. Quickly dressing into the kimono with matching pants he smiled at himself in the mirror before cussing again at the time on the clock.

He sprinted out of the apartment and went to the ramen stand where all his friends and annoying fans were waiting. When Tenten and Ino spotted Naruto in the kimono they screamed Kawaii and started taking pictures while all the guys just starred, wanting to rip the kimono off Naruto and take him in the street. "Sorry guys but I've been invited to eat at Hinata's tonight, perhaps we can do this sometime this week?" he asked looking to his friends. "Sure man, I've personally met Hinata's old man and you better be early or he'll see you as a fool" Kiba voiced as Naruto turned to make his way to the Hyuga estate.

"May kami have mercy on his poor soul" Shino voiced scaring the hell out of everyone. "Shino what the hell when did you get here!" Ino screamed. "..." was Shino's reply."Great I finally get to hear him speak and he's praying for a lost soul" Ino sighed before wrapping her arm around Shikamaru.

All the while Naruto kept getting a feeling that he should run home and hide under his bed for some reason.

Skip the Hyuga Dinner…

After Dinner with the Hyuga Clan...

Naruto could not believe he just endured two long hours of that. When he arrived earlier everything seemed to be going so well until Hinata's father started talking about the future of the clan and Naruto's role in it. He wanted Naruto to marry Hinata when he became the legal age and after this announcement Hinata fainted. Naruto was dumbstruck, so dumbstruck he didn't remember screaming at the top of his lungs and running out of the door, dodging clan members the entire way.

Naruto was only 15 and he didn't want to marry someone he didn't know. I mean Hinata was nice and all and he did sort of have a small crush on her but it wasn't that serious. After escaping the main compound things got worse when he ran into Hinata's protector, Neji Hyuga. At first Naruto believed he was going to have shit beaten out of him Hyuga style until Neji started flirting with him and trying to lead him back to his room. Naruto hated to admit that Neji was a very attractive guy but he didn't want to lose his innocence yet, it's what made him so desirable. Well that and Iruka would bitch at him till he died if he lost it.

Now here he was in the middle of a park, in the dead of night with one of his kimono sleeves torn off and his hair looking like he just woke up. Neji had ripped it off while trying to drag Naruto into his bed chamber. "That is the last time I eat with the Hyuga clan" he sighed trying to gather up what ever dignity he had left and walk to the apartment. Unlocking the door he opened it to find Iruka was not there but he did find a note addressed to him from his caretaker.

'_Naruto I am staying with a close friend tonight, do whatever you want as long as you don't burn the place down. I expect you to go to class in the morning as well. Money is by the phone for food so take care. '_

"He bitches at me for being with people he doesn't know and then turns right around and goes off with someone I don't know. What a hypocrite" Naruto sighed taking off the badly damaged kimono. "So let's see I was invited to dinner, asked to marry a girl against my will, attacked by Hyuga clan members, flirted with Neji, nearly got raped by Neji and barely escaped with my innocence. Yep just a normal day in my life" he voiced before asking kami why he hated him so.

The Next Morning...

'NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The loud voice of Iruka shouted throughout the house. Naruto instantly shot up in bed and flew to his door, ripping it open to find a very pissed off Iruka waiting for him. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING MARRIED TO HINATA HYUGA?" he shouted at his adopted son. "I don't know, I turned the offer down but her dad kept going like he never heard me" Naruto answered. "I swear this is just like him, he believes that no one would refuse an offer from the Hyuga and simply believed you accepted" Iruka sighed. "Well you get ready and go to school, I have a meeting with the Hokage about this issue" Iruka smiled before heading off to do what ever the hell he does when not around Naruto.

Quickly showering Naruto dressed in a button up black dress shirt, blue jeans and his favorite sandals again. Applying his black fingernail polish and fixing his hair he skipped breakfast and headed towards the academy. Walking into the class room he quickly took his seat next to Shikamaru and sighed. "You're alive?" a curious voice asked making Naruto turn around. There stood a young man wearing a long grey coat with a wide collar to hide his face. He had brown hair and wore square sunglasses. "What do you mean I'm alive?" Naruto asked. "..." was the strangers reply.

"Don't mind Shino, he rarely speaks to anyone. In fact this is the second time I've ever heard his voice" Choji voiced as he tore into another bag of chips. "He seems alright, kind of weird but alright" Naruto replied as the classroom down slid open.

Hinata could not believe how embarrassed she was with her father's actions last night. She had been humiliated in front of Naruto and after she woke up she let her father have it. Now not many people know this but there is a reason why Hinata acts timid and shy, she does this so when she finally gets mad you get the shit scared out of you. Hinata had beaten her father senseless with the Gentle Fist style after waking up and then when she found Neji who was holding a piece of Naruto's kimono she beat the shit out of him too. She just hoped Naruto was here today so she could say how sorry she was for her father and Neji's actions.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed seeing the blonde sitting in between Shikamaru and Choji. "Listen I'm really sorry with what happened last night, please forgive me for not being able to stop them" she bowed to the blonde making everyone wonder just what in the hell did happen last night. "Alright I'll forgive them just this once but I am never eating there again alright?" Naruto replied crossing his arms and putting a cute pouty look on his face. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled just as Kakashi walked in the door.

"All right everyone pay attention. Since spring break is in two days from now I'm giving you a choice of a project. You can either give me a very well thought out report on what it means to be a ninja or you can choose option 2" Kakashi voiced. "What's option two?" Sakura asked. Kakashi started giggling perversely; "You can write a fantasy story about lovers doing nasty perverted things to each other" he smiled making everyone anime fall.

"I'll take option two!" Naruto raised his hand making everyone stare at him wide eyed. "Naruto you're seriously going to do it?" Choji asked him. "Why not? I have a pretty good imagination after all" came Naruto's reply. "Ok then who wants to be Naruto's partner?" Kakashi asked and everyone but Shino's hand went up. "My, my you are quite popular Naruto-kun so I guess you'll have to choose" Kakashi spoke and Naruto got to thinking. "I know just who I want" Naruto smiled.

Lunch...

"Are you ever going to talk?" Naruto asked as Shino remained silent through the meal. "..." was his reply to Naruto's question."Look I only picked you cause your the only one besides Shikamaru and Choji that wouldn't try to jump my ass alright" Naruto huffed. "..." was shino's reply."At least your a good listener and can nod when you think one of my ideas for the story is good right?" Naruto asked. Shino just nodded and continued to remain silent.

Across from the Two...

"Look at those two, who'd think out of all of us Naruto would choose him?" Ino voiced to the small group. "Naruto-kun is very careful because of last night's events" Hinata voiced shyly with a blush. "Hinata what exactly did happen last night?" Tenten asked and everyone focused their attention on the blue haired girl. "Well...um...Neji tired to... um" Hinata spoke with many stutters'. "He tried to what?" Tenten asked trying to get the girl to reveal her story. "NEJI TIRED TO RAPE NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted and the entire room went silent. Everyone was wide eyed and starring at the blonde haired Goth next to Shino and then everyone focused their attention on the long haired Hyuga that just entered the room shortly before Hinata's outburst.

Naruto knew what was coming so he motioned for Shino to cover his ears which he did. Suddenly the room became fridge cold with killing intent and Neji gulped. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE NARUTO-KUN?" Everyone shouted and charged the scared boy. Neji screamed like a little girl and took off running as the mod of fans chased his all around the academy. "How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed biting into one of Ino's rice balls that she left behind.

"May kami have mercy on his poor soul" Shino spoke freaking everyone out. "HOLY SHIT! SHINO TALKED!" Kiba screamed pointing at the boy. The boy looked impassively at Kiba before turning back to his meal. In the distance you could hear the painful cries of Neji Hyuga as he got the shit beaten out of him by the entire academy minus Sakura Haruno.

Time skip two days later...

Naruto help in front of Kakashi a small black book with the words **"A School Boys Fantasy" **in gold. "Naruto-kun are you sure this is good enough? If its not you'll get a fail for this assignment" Kakashi voiced. "Kakashi-sensei if this book can make Shino pass out from too many pervert thoughts then I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Naruto smiled handing him the book. "Really? I'll take your word for it then" Kakashi smiled and opened the book only to go wide eyed and freeze.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing her teacher freeze up. The front of Kakashi's mask starting turning crimson red and he fainted right in the middle of the room, everyone circled around to see if he was alright. "Naruto what could possible be strong enough to knock Kakashi the biggest pervert in the school out?" Kiba asked looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed before picking up the book, opened it to the very first page and held the book up for everyone to see.

Well needless to say everyone passed out from perverted overload of seeing mature versions of Sakura and Ino in a rather indecent pose. Smiling to himself Naruto scanned the room to find Shino still conscious with a raised eye brow. "What?" Naruto asked the silent teen. "..." was shino's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Troubles, Perverts and Jutsu!

Well after news of Naruto's perverted book got out the entire village was begging for copies. Well all the men and a few of the women were actually. Iruka was pissed that his son was a pervert but shrugged it off saying he was a boy and most boys are perverts. Sakura and Ino couldn't look each other in the face anymore without getting crimson blushes after seeing that picture that Naruto created. Hinata had been at the Hyuga compound tending to Neji who had several broken bones thanks to rabid fans. Shino had left with his father somewhere, Shikamaru was spending his days watching clouds with Choji who did nothing but eat. Lee was with Gai-Sensei, Tenten was working in her fathers shop. Kiba was training with Akamaru and finally Iruka was spending his days with his mystery friend who Naruto suspected was a lover.

As for Naruto well... he was currently running for his life. The Hokage said Naruto had not agreed to marry Hinata and now he was labeled as the most wanted guy in all of Leaf Village, next to Sasuke Uchiha and just below Itachi Uchiha. When he went out to go shopping today he did not expect for every girl and a few guys in the district to start chasing his ass. "SAVE ME KAMI! SAVE ME!" His voice shrieked as he dodged another fan girl before ducking into an alley. "COME BACK NARUTO-KUN WE JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU!" they screamed as they followed. "GET TO KNOW ME MY ASS YOU WANT TO GET INTO MY PANTS THAT'S WHAT!" Naruto shouted back. Naruto summoned up some of his chakra and did his new favorite jutsu.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke over ten Naruto's appeared with smirks on their faces. "Split up, drive them to the other ends of the village while I escape" the original commanded and the clones nodded before splitting up. Like moths to a flame the fan girls followed the clones and allowed Naruto to escape... again.

"Why is my life a nightmare? Is it so wrong to want to stay a virgin? Please Kami give me a sign" he asked the heavens. Nothing happened and he sighed. He took a step forward but tripped over something and fell flat on his face. "What the Hell!" He screamed into the dirt before turning to see what he tripped over. It was a book that he tripped over, a strange gold colored book. Curious Naruto picked the book up and went wide eyed at the cover.

_**"How to avoid becoming the target of Rabid Fans by Itachi Uchiha"**_

"There is a god after all" Naruto smiled before opening the book to start learning.

Somewhere way fucking far away...

Itachi sneezed loudly and all the members of Akatsuki starred at him. "What?" he said in a serious tone. "You just sneezed" Deidara pointed out. "Yes and?" Itachi replied. "You are human after all" Tobi smiled behind his mask though you really couldn't see it unless you were Kami which you aren't but you feel like one because you are reading a fan fiction and thus can know everything that is going on. "I swear I will find who ever is talking about me and give them a very horrible, painful death" Itachi voiced before vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

Back with Naruto...

"Why do I get the feeling someone is coming to give me a very horrible and painful death?" He questioned to himself before shrugging it off and started reading.

**How to avoid rabid fans in five easy steps.**

**Step One: STOP LOOKING EMO! **

**Step Two: STOP ACTING EMO!**

**Step Three: STOP THINKING EMO!**

**Step Four: GO OUT WITH SOMEONE THAT IS EMO SO THEY DRAW THE ATTENTION AWAY FROM YOU!**

**Step Five: RUN LIKE HELL, MOVE TO ANOTHER COUNTRY, JOIN A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION BENT ON RULING THE WORLD BY USING STRANGE AND UNUSUAL METHODS THAT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE UNTIL AFTER YOU'VE READ THE MANGA AND WATCHED ALL OF THE ANIME AND FINALLY DO NOT ALLOW SASUKE UCHIHA TO OBTAIN THE INFORMATION IN THIS BOOK OR ALL WILL BE LOST, THE NARUTOVERSE WILL FALL APART AND THEN THE MANGA WILL NO LONGER MAKE ANY SENSE EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T MATTER CAUSE ITS BEING RUINED BY ITS OWN CREATOR ANYWAY!**

"That's it? If I do these things then the fans won't chase me anymore? YATTA!" Naruto cheered and threw the book in the air like a little kid. "Wait... who do I know is emo?" Naruto asked himself not seeing the raven haired man in the trees smacking himself in the face with his hand about how ignorant that blond was.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched the blonde fall flat on his face. He really was a dobe, a rather cute dobe but a dobe none the less. He was alone and unguarded now and he wasn't about to let this chance pass up. Hanging in a tree a few feet away he prepared to pounce the boy until he heard was his cute blonde dobe said.

_**"How to avoid becoming the target of Rabid Fans by Itachi Uchiha"**_

He snapped and tried to control himself from releasing any of his killing intent. Even more so when Naruto claimed there was a god after all, that really pissed him off. When he heard the easy steps needed to be taken he almost feel out of the tree, he always wondered why he had so many fan girls and now he knew why. **BECAUSE HE WAS FUCKING EMO DAMN IT!**

Cursing himself silly Sasuke took off heading back to his house to follow the directions in the book. He would follow his brothers teachings and get rid of his annoying fan girls by not being emo no matter how long it took!

Somewhere really close by...

Itachi sneezed again. He was getting madder by the second now and itching to kill who was talking about him. He hoped it was his foolish little brother so he could enjoy beating him to a pulp but who ever it was would be screaming shortly. Upon reaching a clearing he stopped to find a young blonde male sitting in the dirt reading the book he wrote when he just 12 years old. He was beautiful, like an fallen angel from heaven that was begging to be saved. "More like begging to be ravished" he smiled. Just looking at the blonde made several pervert thoughts go through his mind.

"Wait who do I know is emo?" he heard the boy question and raised a eye brow. Then he noticed his foolish little brother hiding in the trees and smirked. "So you want him as well? Foolish little brother, I will enjoy taking him from you" he smiled before vanishing.

Naruto got chills; it was like people were planning to rape him or something. Getting to his feet and putting the book in one of his many pockets he set off to return to his apartment but the second he set foot outside the clearing he froze.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!'

"Kuso kami why do you show me hope then rip it away?" he asked as he began running again from the fans.

Hyuga Complex...

He was angry, very angry. That blonde had evaded him of all people, it shouldn't have been possible. No one can resist Neji Hyuga, fate does not allow it! He was sure that adorable guy would beg to be taken to his bed chamber and ravished for hours on end, but apparently fate decided to intervene in the form of a pissed Hinata Hyuga. It was a good thing the Hyuga had skilled medical ninja or wouldn't be able to walk now. Currently he was in his chamber thinking of ways to capture the blonde so he could have his fun. Asking for Hinata's help was out of the question and he didn't even want to think of how her father would react if he found out.

Perhaps he should just simply confront Naruto and ask him out. Perhaps Naruto liked people that did that rather then chase his ass, smirking Neji quickly left the complex and headed into the village, it was time to find the little blonde.

Ramen Stand...

"I finally lost them" Naruto panted as he sat down on one of the empty stools. He wished he could rid himself of this dreadful curse of Kawaiiness and live a normal life sometimes. But for now he wouldn't think about that because he was hungry and ready for several hundred bowls of miso ramen. The owner of the stand saw Naruto sat down and instantly he thoughts one thing.

Naruto plus Hunger equals: I'm slightly richer!

He smiled to the blonde, "hey old man can I get a bowl of miso ramen please?" Naruto asked. "Coming right up Naruto-kun, and I assume you want me to keep them coming?" he asked getting a happy nod in return. "Perhaps I can take early retirement after all if this keeps up" he said with glee as he set about cooking the ramen.

Moments later the ramen was ready and Naruto began digging in when he felt a chill go down his spine. Gulping he slowly turned around to meet the pupiless eyes of Neji Hyuga and freaked. "Holy shit you scared me!" Naruto exclaimed. "I have that effect on people" Neji smirked and sat down next to him. "Your not going to try and rape me again are you?' Naruto said bluntly earning a gasp from people nearby. "No, I have learned fate will not allow me to have you in that sense. I have come here to request that you have dinner with me tonight" Neji said in his serious tone.

"If you think I'm setting foot in that compound again you got another thing coming" Naruto replied taking another bite of his ramen. "Not at the complex then, perhaps a restaurant here in the village where you feel more comfortable" Neji suggested. Naruto blinked, he had never had someone just ask him out before since they always chased his ass. Perhaps Neji wasn't as bad as Naruto thought he was. "Alright Neji I'll give you one chance and it's the only one your gonna get" Naruto smiled to the brunette. "I'll pick you up tonight at seven then" Neji got up and left, leaving the blonde to his own thoughts.

"Why do I get the feeling I just committed my own death?" he voiced.

Across from the stand...

Sasuke was pissed, that Hyuga had the nerve to just march right up to his dobe and ask him out. If it wasn't against the law Sasuke would have beaten Neji to death and then capture Naruto for his own. He wasn't about to let that good for nothing Hyuga get into the pants of his blonde, oh hell no. He'd follow them and make sure that date went horribly wrong and then when the blonde wasn't suspecting it he'd capture him for his one twisted pleasure.

Now when Neji took Naruto out for dinner he expected him to be a little stuck up prick like everyone thought he was. But nooooooo he just had to be a perfect gentleman and treat Naruto like he was some fairytale princess the entire meal. Not that he was complaining or anything, he liked this kind of treatment and coming from Neji was a plus in his book but they did encounter one tiny problem that night.

Sasuke Uchiha

That stuck up little emo prick had been following them all night long. This in turn caused Neji to be a little smug and showed it by usually hugging Naruto close to him, or some other small form of affection which Naruto enjoyed... a lot. It got out of control though when Sasuke challenged Neji in the middle of the street for Naruto's hand and a huge fight broke out, ending the date for him. Though Naruto was upset about the date ending too soon he was really surprised by Neji's efforts to control himself and found he enjoyed being in Neji's company more then others.

But now it was the next day and Naruto found out that going out with the Hyuga was having after effects he didn't want. Like people giving him glares as he walked down the street, or saying bad things behind his back when he wasn't around, rumors of him sleeping with Neji and cheating on Hinata. Oh and his favorite one was him corrupting the last Uchiha into liking him like some fan girl. When the Hokage found out he wasn't too pleased either. He wasn't mad at Naruto he was mad at Sasuke for being such a poor sport and ruining his date with Neji.

Well it was day two of spring break and Iruka still hadn't shown up at the house, Naruto was starting to get a little worried for his father figure. But not knowing where he was at there was very little Naruto could do. So today he decided to finish working on that new jutsu he had been testing, some man named Jiraiya had given the unfinished jutsu and said if he could complete it he would give the him personal training when he became a ninja. Needless to say Naruto had been neglecting his training since they met but now he was resolved to finish it.

Naruto took the scroll and went to a nearby park to practice; if he messed up he'd never be happy again with his progress as a ninja. Forming the correct hand seals Naruto channeled the right amount of chakra needed.

"Kawaii Kitsune Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke appeared and Naruto could feel his body shrinking and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Just when felt like he was going to pass out the pain stopped and the smoke cleared. _'How small did I get?' _he thought as he ran over to a small lake to look at his reflection and what he saw shocked him.

He was now the size of a three year old and had little triangle fox ears on his head. His whisker marks were darkened and his eyes were slightly silted. He was still clad in his black T shirt and black shorts that had somehow shrunk with him and he had a cute little fox tail sticking out of his ass which wagged constantly. He could see he also had claw like fingernails now and a set of small fangs among his teeth. He was now a chibi kitsune version of himself.

"Whoa this is cool!" Naruto exclaimed and then froze. He didn't hear himself say that, all he heard were yipps and squeaks. He spoke fox now but he couldn't speak normally. He opened his mouth to scream but then his cute foxy ears picked up something, was that giggling? He question was soon answered when he spotted Hinata and Tenten coming out from behind the bushes.

"Awwwww look at the cutie! He looks just like Naruto-kun!" Tenten exclaimed picking up the blonde kitsune and giving it a hug. Hinata blushed seeing the chibi buried between Tenten's breasts and perverted thoughts started appearing. "Let's take him with us Tenten-chan, I'm sure he'll have fun going shopping with us" Hinata smiled, pushing those nasty thoughts away.

"Yeah we can buy him cute little outfits and use him to make guys jealous" Tenten smiled and passed Naruto to Hinata who pressed him close to her chest. "Let's call him Naru-chan since he looks like Naruto-kun" Hinata pointed out. "Sure come on Naru-chan let's go shopping!" Tenten exclaimed as she and Hinata carried Naruto away to his doom.

While this was going on a certain white haired man was sitting in a nearby tree laughing at the situation the blonde had gotten himself in while writing down notes. "It seems the jutsu works perfectly, no woman can resist the now chibified blonde and if he's lucky he'll get to experience something many men dream about" he giggled He thought for just a moment that he should rescue the poor kid but then remembered it was all in the name of research and sometimes you just had to take one for the team.

Naruto was scared, really scared. He was a chibi, couldn't talk normally, and the worst part was he was being forced to go shopping with girls who wanted to put him in cute little outfits! He decided right then and there that kami must be laughing at him up in heaven and that his fated to endure this horror. As they neared a local clothing store Naruto steeled himself and waited for the horrible things they were going to put him through.

Two Hours Later...

It was horrible; it was like something you'd see in a bad scary movie. Naruto was dressed in a skirt! A bright red skirt! If anyone saw him like this he'd be the laughing stock of the entire village. He was currently in front of a mirror with Tenten holding him while Hinata was searching for another outfit, there was no way he was walking out of her in a skirt, he'd rather die a horrible painful death then wear a skirt.

Other side of Village...

Itachi sneezed loudly catching the Anbu's attention. "Shit" he exclaimed and took off as they gave chase.

Back with Naru-chan...

Hinata appeared from the clothing racks with a familiar looking jacket and pair of blue pants. "Oh Hinata how cute they have a small version of your outfit!" Tenten cheered as she looked over the clothing. Naruto took on look at the outfit and reached his tiny little hands toward it, he'd rather wear Hinata's outfit then wear a skirt. "Oh look he really wants your Hinata, let's get this paid for and change him quickly" Tenten smiled as she went to pay while Hinata took Naruto to the changing room.

Moments later...

Ok so now he was a chibi kitsune Naruto dressed as Hinata and was being carried away towards another horrible spot. The Bath House!

Naruto plus Naked Girls equals what?

Pervertedness!

"SOOO CUUUTE!" Naruto's blood ran cold as he looked up to see Sakura, Ino, Anko, and Tsunade standing at the doorway in nothing but towels. Before he could run, he was glomped and taken into the bath house by Hinata, yipping the entire way. He and watched as the door to the outside world slowly closed, shutting him in with the scantily-clad women.

The next thing he knew, he was laying with his back on a table, looking up into the faces of the smiling women. "Ok! Now lets get these clothes off of you so that you can bathe with us Naru-chan" Tenten voiced as the others held him down and began to undress him, tickling his tummy and causing him to giggle uncontrollably as soon as they got his jacket and shirt off. As soon as they got him down to his boxers, Hinata picked him up and they walked into the hot springs, dropping their towels as they did so. As soon as they did and Naruto got a good look, blood started spurting from his nose, which he gabbed with both of his hands in a attempt to get it to stop.

"AWWW! How precious! He's a little pervert!" Tenten squealed as the others started giggling.

Hinata was holding Naruto laughed as well, holding him between her breasts. "You're such a cute little thing! Ok Naru-chan, come and we'll get you cleaned up." Ino cooed, taking Naruto from Hinata into the bathing area. A few hours later, using all of his ninja training, Naruto barely managed to escape, after flooding the hot springs with Chibi Kitsune Naruto shadow clones.

Panting a bit Naruto's ears picked up faint perverted giggling and he looked up to see that perverted sick bastard Jiraiya writing in a notebook. Pissed off he marched right up to him and slashed at him with his tiny claws. "OWWW damn it that hurt! You got a lot of nerve to attack me the great... oh its just you" he exclaimed seeing the kitsune blonde with a pissed off look on his face. "I guess you want me to reverse the jutsu you cast right?" Jiraiya asked, seeing the blonde nod. "I suppose I should but first things first" he smiled picking him up by the back of his neck and smirking at him. "This is pay back for slashing me" he spoke before throwing Naruto off the hill and into the hot spring below.

"NARU-CHAN IS BACK!" Ino screamed and soon the sounds of yipps filled the air as Naruto tried in vain to escape the naked girls but failed at the moment cause he was out of chakra and had to endure the evilness of the naked girls that constantly made perverted gestures about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Attack of the Perverts, Save me Hyuga-chan!

Day Three of Spring Break...

He FINALLY escaped the clutches of the evil naked women that attempted to kill him with their wonderful bodies. Naruto was sure he'd never see Hinata as the same timid, shy girl again thanks to all the perverted thoughts he had after seeing her like that. He was even having bad thoughts about Tsunade who was like forty years older then he that made him shudder... a lot. Tenten was beautiful is a tomboyish sort of way until she left her hair down, then she was fucking stunning! Ino was... well she was hot and Sakura well he didn't like her for some damn reason, perhaps it was because she was a bitch or the fact all she talked about was Sasuke even while he was being molested by the many women.

After escaping that perverted bastard finally reversed the jutsu and Naruto got his revenge, Sexy Jutsu style. He then got to enjoy the wonderful sound of a pervert being beaten to death by beautiful women; aw it was a nice feeling to help protect women's privacy. Patting himself on the back for a job well done Naruto turned around to leave only to slam into something soft. "My, my Naruto-kun. Did you catch Jiraiya peeping?" the voice of his teacher Kakashi spoke as he smiled behind his mask.

In Naruto's mind the same thought played over and over.

**PERVERT ALERT!**

**PERVERT ALERT!**

**PERVERT ALERT!**

"Um yeah and I got to go now!" Naruto replied and tried to run away only to get the back of his shirt caught by Kakashi. "Where are you off to so fast Naruto-kun? You act like your afraid to be alone with me or something" Kakashi smiled and started moving closer to Naruto who was slowly backing away. "Um I'm just not comfortable around older guys" Naruto laughed nervously and then felt his back hit against a tree with Kakashi still advancing on him. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Kakashi replied tilting his head down to kiss Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts were so clouded he never noticed the kunai coming right at them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOBE-CHAN!"

Kakashi leaped out of the way and caught the kunai before it struck him. Coming out of the bushes was Sasuke Uchiha and he looked pissed, he looked like he was about to murder someone and that someone happened to be his teacher. "Get away from Naruto he's not yours!" he yelled and raised another kunai. "My, my the last Uchiha plans to interrupt my fun? I guess I'll need to stop you and then Naruto and I can continue our fun" Kakashi smiled and charged the emo boy. Naruto took this time to escape.

Sprinting as fast as he could Naruto headed to the one place he swore never to go again.

Hyuga Complex...

"NEJI!"

Startled by the voice he nearly lost control of his gentle fist strike but he turned around to see Naruto running like a man possessed towards him. "This could be a good thing" he voiced to himself but then saw the look of terror on Naruto's face, "or a bad thing". Well depending on your point of view Naruto leapt into Neji's arms, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh Neji it was horrible, so very horrible!" Naruto cried into the older boy's chest that could do nothing but hold him. "Naruto tell me what happened"

Several Moments Later...

"And after they started fighting I ran here" Naruto finished and Neji's eye twitched. "So let me get this straight... you saw Hinata-sama naked along with Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Anko and lady Tsunade?" Neji asked trying to keep his pervert thoughts in check. "Yeah it was horrible they were trying to kill me with their bodies" Naruto exclaimed and then blushed. "Then Kakashi-sensei cornered you and attempted to kiss you but the Uchiha interfered long enough for you to escape?" Neji asked and got a nod in reply.

"You're staying here" Neji said picking Naruto up bridal style and walking into the compound. "What? But Neji I can't stay here! What about Iruka? I need to tell him where I am!" Naruto cried trying to escape Neji's grip. "I shall send someone to inform him and until those perverts are caught you will remain here so I can protect you" Neji replied and Naruto calmed down a bit. Neji seeing his blonde calm down smiled to himself, being able to care for Naruto was a lot easier then he thought it would be. As long as he didn't attempt to get into Naruto's pants the blonde would trust him and that's exactly what he wanted.

Across from compound...

Itachi sneered seeing the blonde in Neji's arms. He wanted that kid for himself, he wanted to taint that innocent aura Naruto had around him but being in the Hyuga compound prevented he from doing that. "Soon Naruto-kun, very soon you will be mine" He laughed as he poofed away.

Hokage Office...

Tsunade was livid; one of her elite jonin had tried to molest an academy student. Worst of all that student was Naruto and his tormentor had been Kakashi, one of the biggest perverts in the entire village. Naruto saw her as a mother figure and showed it by calling her mother every now and then, she would always get such a nice smile from the blonde that she couldn't help seeing him as her son. Thus she was very protective of him since Iruka was never around now. Kakashi had to be punished and Tsunade smiling knowing just the right punishment to give.

Two Hours Later...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TAKE A GENIN TEAM?"

Kakashi's voice was heard all the way to Snow Country as he found out his punishment.

Rice Country...

"Did you hear that Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked looking to his master. "I did Kabuto, it seems things are about to get very fun at the Village Hidden in the Leaves" he laughed before going back to spying on little boys in his village.

Hidden Leaf Village...

Well it was day four of spring break and Naruto was currently locked away in the Hyuga compound with Neji and Hinata. They were in the training grounds practicing their Taijutsu, Naruto sparred with Hinata while Neji would give them pointers on what they were doing wrong. Everything was going fine until Hinata's father showed up. "Aw Naruto I was wondering when you would be returning, and you seem to want help Hinata become stronger. Such a wonderful thing to do for your future wife" he smiled and Naruto sweat roped. "I'm not marrying Hinata old man, I barely know her" Naruto replied. "Nonsense you'll just have to get to know her and what better way then to be put on the same genin team" he laughed and Hinata went wide eyed.

"I'm going to be teamed with Naruto-kun?" she asked. "That's right" he replied and then Hinata fainted. "Well I saw that coming, Neji mind if I take her to her room?" Naruto asked getting a nod in reply. "Lord Hyuga, if Hinata is one of Naruto's team mates then who is the other?" Neji asked. "One of the finest genin of the graduation class" he replied with a smile. "So you basically don't know cause the hokage is an ass that likes to keep people guessing?" Neji voiced. "Hai" Hiashi voiced sadly.

Time Skip: The next day

It was the fifth and final day of spring break and what was our favorite blonde doing? Playing Video games what else do you do on the last day of spring break?

"Damn it come Hinata you can beat him! He's just you with blonde hair and two key blades!" Naruto complained as Hinata was getting her ass kicked in the Roxas vs. Sora fight of Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. As ordered by her father Hinata was to spend the entire day with Naruto so they could get to know each other better. Tsunade learned of what her father wanted to do and thought the very same thing he did, Hinata and Naruto would be good for each other. Now Naruto was against this from the very start but after awhile he started to like being around the timid girl.

Naruto discovered that Hinata was acting that she was timid and shy so that others thought she was weak, and in her spare time she loved to study and create medical jutsu. She was an expert with chakra blades and she loved to grow things in the back of the complex in her own personal massive garden. Hinata learned that Naruto was desperate to keep his innocence until married and he loved completing unfinished jutsu, and she also learned Naruto's greatest secret...

**HE'S A SUPER FREAKY MEGA PERVERT!**

How did she find out you may be asking? Well when she found the scroll with the Kawaii Kitsune Jutsu on it she put it all together of why that little chibi looked like Naruto. She confronted him and made him tell the truth, in the end well let's just say Hinata passed out from the way Naruto described her in the hot springs. She found out the freaky part when she raided Naruto's closet and found items like handcuffs, rope, vibes, whips, etc.

But the good thing was now they both had something to talk about and it turned out that Hinata had many similar items hidden under the floor boards of her room. That's right people Hinata likes to be tied up and Naruto seemed to enjoy her little stories of what she planned to do with her various toys. Hinata was the very first pervert he came to like and was secretly looking forward to his next sleep over at the Hyuga complex.

Well after Hinata got her ass kicked by Roxas they decided to take a break and go into the village for lunch but they needed to do something about certain perverts that lied in wait mainly Sasuke and Kakashi. "Hey Hinata-chan I got an idea" Naruto said with a smile as he summoned some chakra. "Henge Jutsu!" Naruto announced and in a puff of smoke Naruto was no longer there. Where he was stood a young man with spiky blonde hair and wore a white jacket with a black t-shirt and white pants. He had a black and white checkered bracelet on his left wrist and deep blue eyes. "You turned into Roxas from the game!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'll go as Roxas and you go as Namine, then we don't have to worry about being spotted by those perves" Naruto smiled in Roxas form. "Alright, Henge Jutsu!" Hinata said and the classic puff of smoke happened. Now she was a blonde with shoulder length hair and stunning blue eyes, she wore a simple white dress and a pair of white sandals, "how do I look Roxas-kun?" she said with a smile. "Simply beautiful Namine-chan now shall we go?" he asked lending his arm to her. She smiled and linked her arm with his as they left the apartment.

(Naruto will now be called Roxas and Hinata will be called Namine so please don't get confused)

When they entered the main village Roxas and Namine were getting weird looks but then again any stranger that entered the village got looks so they shrugged it off. Spotting a dango stand Roxas led Namine over where they began to eat but soon they were interrupted by a perv. "Who are you and why are you in the village?" the pervy emo prick Sasuke asked as he walked up to the blondes. "Not that it's your business but we simply came for lunch" Roxas sneered back and tried to continue eating, key word being tried. "You two seem different so come with me, we're going to visit the Hokage" Sasuke smirked thinking he just cornered two criminals under some weird henge that he could have easily dispelled but didn't try cause he believes he's god and can do anything he wants.

Smirking Roxas looked to one of his many shadow clones that were hiding nearby and sent a mental command. "Roxas-san!" Naruto's voiced called out causing Sasuke to turn around with a smile. "Hello Naruto-kun" Roxas smiled at his shadow clone. "Sasuke I've been looking everywhere for you, I need you to help me devise a plan to get Kakashi-sensei off my ass" the clone voiced grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and hugging it to his chest. Sasuke being the little dumbass emo prick he was couldn't let such a chance pass up and let himself be pulled away from the blonde haired couple.

"That was mean Roxas-kun" Namine giggled as the raven haired prick was pulled away. "I know, but it needed to be done so what do you want to do after this Namine-chan?" he asked and she pretended to think for a moment. "Go visit Tenten-chan" she voiced and they quickly paid and left.

Moments Later...

"HEY YOUR NOT DOBE-CHAN!"

Poor Sasuke he discovered it was only a clone.

With Roxas and Namine...

"OH YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Tenten cheered when she found out who the two blondes were. It was times like this that made him question if Tenten had a sugar imbalance or something. She went from being serious to happy and hyper way too damn fast in his line of thinking; it must a jutsu of some kind or perhaps a blood limit. Well anyway they were still in their disguises while telling Tenten about what they talked about during their time together.

"Damn Hinata I didn't know you were like that, and who would of thought our adorable blonde here was into bondage and other nasty things" Tenten smiled making said blonde blush. "Well if you want you can come with Naruto and I back to the Hyuga complex to see my toys" Hinata smiled dropping her henge along with Naruto. "Sure, I need a break from sharpening kunai anyway" Tenten smiled as she left the house with the kinky non-couple.

(They are back to normal now)

Across the Village...

Itachi was livid, he had just spotted Kabuto entering the village with a little smirk on his face and he seemed to be heading towards Naruto's apartment. "He wants to capture Naruto-kun for Orochimaru, I will not let you take him anywhere Kabuto-san" Itachi smirked before poofing away.

Uchiha District...

Sasuke was beyond pissed, first he let that odd blonde couple escape and then his fun got stopped when the clone he thought was Naruto dispelled. No matter what he tried the blonde was always protected by either Neji, Kakashi, Hinata, or those friends he hung out with at the academy. He needed to figure out someway to get the blonde alone and away from the others; little did he know that in the next few days he would get his chance when the Genin teams were picked.

Hyuga Complex...

Naruto was taking notes down as fast as humanly possible. All the kinky things Hinata was showing him and Tenten had sent his mind into overdrive and he was coming up with ideas for his next perverted novel that would involve a blue haired girl and her travels through a kinky world. Tenten had fainted twice from all the kinky goodness but Naruto being stronger against such thoughts was still wide awake and kicking. "And that's everything Naruto-kun, what do you think?" Hinata asked him as he finished writing. "I think you've got to be the kinkiest person I've ever met, but that's not really a bad thing I guess" Naruto laughed while Hinata smiled. "Oh good, I was thinking you'd not like me anymore cause you don't like other perverts" Hinata voiced with concern.

"Hinata I just don't like perverts that are after me, I don't hate all perverts alright. After all I am a pervert too kind of" Naruto laughed. "Well at least you don't take advantage of women like other men do, you even saved our privacy from that white haired guy at the hot springs" Hinata pointed out. "Perhaps us being together isn't such a bad idea, but I still don't like being forced to marry someone against my will" Naruto huffed. "How about we just have a normal relationship for now and who knows, maybe a few years from now we can think about getting married what do you say?" Hinata asked.

"I'd like that Hinata-chan, beside we are only 15 after all, and we have plenty of time to get married right?" he asked with a smile on his face. Hinata nodded and they both embraced each other, never seeing Tenten watching them with a smile on her face too.

At the Akatsuki Home Base...

Deidara looked around the empty base and sighed. Itachi had run off to kill someone, Tobi went off with the leader, Kisame went to wave country to terrorize fishermen and Sasori went to go work on his puppets. "I'm so lonely, I wish I had a friend" he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meetings, schemes, and genin tests

"What a drag" Shikamaru voiced as the little group sat on the roof of Naruto's apartment like they did twice a week. Spring Break was over and now they had to return to class to be assigned Genin teams, meaning this may be the last time they can hang out like this for awhile. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto were eating a special breakfast made by Hinata and Tenten that everyone was enjoying. "This is great Hinata-chan what did you use to make this eggs taste so good?" Choji asked as he was stuffing his face. Hinata giggled slightly, "Nutmeg and a dash of Cinnamon gives it that flavor" she smiled as she handed him another plate. "I can't believe bacon could taste so good, you guys have to do this more often then twice a week" Kiba voiced as he happily munched away with his puppy Akamaru. "Well maybe if we all get some time off we can do this again, I want to try Naruto-kuns double chocolate delight cookies" Ino smiled as she reached for a slice of buttered toast. "Yeah, even Shino would say they're the best" Tenten voiced as she finished up. "Well we've got another thirty minutes before we have to get to the academy so I say we relax a bit and play truth or dare" Hinata smiled and everyone agreed.

Uchiha District...

Sasuke was afraid, very afraid. Why was Sasuke so afraid? Well he had a certain pink haired obsessed fan girl outside his house waiting for him, a pink haired fan girl named Sakura, the president of his fan club. "SASUKE-KUN! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed trying to get her beloved out of his house like she did every day. Sasuke refused to be seen with the fan girl, not when his dobe was still out there and running loose with the Hyuga, "Go away Sakura I am not decent!" he screamed. "Well then I'll come in and help you get decent" Sakura smiled evilly and started forcing the door open. Sasuke freaked and braced the door trying to keep Sakura outside. "COME ON SASUKE-KUN LET ME IN!" She yelled banging against the door. Sasuke silently prayed to kami to rescue him from this terrible fate but he won't cause Sasuke deserves to suffer cause he's Kishamoto's favorite.

Hyuga Complex...

For once in his life Neji had a real smile on his face. Today the new genin teams would be decided and he was hoping to be paired with the cute blonde Naruto. However knowing that Hinata would be one of Naruto's teammates made him slightly angry but he would deal with it when the time came. Also something was puzzling him this morning, why didn't Hinata ever return to the complex last night? He remembered that she was ordered to spend the entire day with Naruto but that didn't mean she slept over too right? Right? He'd deal with it when he got the chance but for now he'd deal with the awful knots that were in his hair that Tenten normally took care of every morning before training.

Academy...

Kakashi sighed as he look over the chosen pairings made by the Hokage and couldn't understand why Tsunade would pair up those three. He could understand Hinata and Naruto being together cause they helped each other out and were close friends but why she paired this person with them made him question is she was sane or not. "Well it should be fun to get their reaction" Kakashi giggled as he prepared for class in twenty minutes.

Naruto's Apartment...

"Naruto truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Truth" Naruto answered.

"Alright, who is the person most precious to you" In replied

"That's easy, Tsunade is most precious to me" Naruto answered with a smile getting a sad smile from Hinata.

"Why?" asked Tenten

"She treats me like I'm her son and I look to her as my mother" Naruto replied.

"Well anyway we're about out of time so I suggest we get moving to the academy" Kiba voiced as everyone got up and gathered their things. The group split off towards their homes while Naruto headed towards the academy and all the while Naruto had a feeling things were going to be very unusual around here.

Five Minutes Later…

"Kami please kill me now!" Naruto screamed inside his mind as he was running from his many nameless fans while heading towards the academy. Apparently all these nameless fans were genin that had the chance of getting Naruto as their partner and they all wanted a piece of him a little bit early. Naruto cursed himself for wearing sandals today; he couldn't run normally in these things. He was saved when he rounded a corner and bumped into Hinata and Neji who were also heading to the academy. "Neji-kun! Hinata-chan! SAVE ME!" He screamed and ducked behind them just as the mob rounded the corner. "Hand him over Hyuga's and maybe we won't beat you up too much" one of the nameless genin voiced pulling out a kunai. "You shall never have him, fate will not allow it" Neji smirked as he settled into his normal battle stance. "And why's fate against us Mr. stuck up Hyuga?" a girl sneered at the brunette. "Because you failed the moment I stood in your way!" Neji shouted and charged the group.

"Hyuga Style Taijutsu! Eight Trigrams Storm Dance!"

Neji started beating the shit out of everyone as Hinata comforted Naruto but soon the group focused on her instead of Neji. "You won't get Naruto-kun!" she screamed and chakra started whipping around her.

"Rotation!"

A shield of chakra blew them all back while keeping her and the blonde Goth safe from harm. "Let's finish this Hinata-sama!" Neji called as he settled into his 8-Trigram stance, alright Neji-Nissan!" Hinata replied.

"Eight Trigram sixty-four palm!"

"Protected Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palm!"

The two beat the group senseless and left Naruto starring in awe.

_'Note to self, never piss of Neji-kun or Hinata-chan' _he thought as they dusted themselves off. "You two were AWESOME!" he cheered as he hugged both of them making them blush. "Your welcome Naruto-kun just try to avoid fans in the future alright" Neji spoke with a small grin. "Yes Naruto-kun please come to us if you ever need help" Hinata voiced with a smile. "You got it" Naruto smiled.

Together the three marched to the academy, unaware of the events that were about to take place.

Everyone was here, today was the day they were put on genin teams and they couldn't wait. While everyone else was sitting and talking, Naruto was learning the basic gentle fist stance and moves from Hinata and Neji. After watching them beat the shit out of that mob Naruto wanted to learn Juken too so he could do that. The Hyuga were more then happy to help him learn, way too happy since they got to feel Naruto up as they helped him shift his body into the stances.

Kakashi came into the room with a smile on his face, or what looked like a smile thanks to that dumb mask of his. "Alright everyone settle down so I can announce your genin teams" he voiced and the room went quiet.

Team one through six we skip because we don't care about them.

Team Seven will be Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura, Instructor is Iruka

Team Eight will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Instructor in Asuma

Team Nine will be Neji, Lee, and Tenten, Instructor is Gai

And Team Ten will be the only four man team. Naruto, Hinata, Kabuto, and a new student named Taku. Instructor is Anko.

"Do you know Kabuto Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her team mate. "Yeah he's alright, he uses medical jutsu and ninjutsu, and he's also very helpful and friendly" Naruto smiled. "Glad to know you think so highly of me Naruto-kun" a voiced said from the doorway. A silver haired teen stepped in wearing a purple shirt, cloth like belt and purple pants; he wore glasses and bracers on his arms. "Kabuto-kun!" Naruto cheered and leapt at him, giving him a cute hug that made most people furious.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-kun" Kabuto chuckled as he returned the hug and smiled at the killing intent coming from most people in the room. Releasing the adorable blonde Kabuto smiled at the two genin, "I was sent here by Anko-sensei to pick you two up, we have to meet her in an hour at the training field so let's go" he smiled and lead them out of the room. Leaving a seething Neji and a pissed off Sasuke.

Training field...

Naruto, Hinata, and Kabuto arrived at their assigned field to find there sensei and their mystery team mate waiting for them. Taku had long raven colored hair and charcoal colored eyes. He wore a standard black shinobi shirt and pants with what appeared to be Anbu class grey armor. On each of his sides was a silver katana engraved with black flames.

"Pleased to meet you Naruto, Hinata, and Kabuto. I am Taku" he bowed to the three. "Alright you little gaki's gather around and we'll get started!" Anko stated and the five settled into a small circle. "Alright you with the blue hair start" Anko pointed to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga; I like Naruto-kun, pleasant music and reading romantic novels. I dislike pricks, and people who think they are better just because they are from a stuck up clan. My hobbies are practicing medical jutsu and learning medical skills, as for my dream... well I want to help restore my clan to its former glory and wipe away their stubbornness" she finished up with a smile on her face.

"Nice goal Hinata-chan, your family needs a serious kick in the ass, now you with the blonde hair go" Anko smiled.

"Yosh! I am Naruto Uzumaki; I like dango, writing, and developing new jutsu. I dislike perverts who chase me and those who would harm those who are precious to me. My hobbies are completing unfinished jutsu and making my special Chocolate Double Delight Cookies. My dream is to find my father and kick his ass for leaving me when I was born" Naruto finished with a look of anger on his face.

Anko felt for the boy, the council had destroyed all records of Naruto and his parents to "Protect" him from his father's enemies. She was also wondering if Naruto knew of his "burden but thought to deal with that when the time came."You with silver hair go" Anko sighed.

"My name is Kabuto; I like medical jutsu and studying various forms of medical practice. I dislike untrustworthy people and those who would not protect what is precious to them. My hobbies are training and increasing my chakra reserves, my dream is to surpass Tsunade and become the greatest Medic in the world" Kabuto finished with a smile.

_'A medical ninja? According to the reports he's more suited in Taijutsu then medical jutsu. Perhaps the reports were wrong or they simply got the wrong kid'_ Anko thought as she eyed the silver haired youth. "Finally you the emo looking one" Anko chuckled.

"My name is Taku; I have few likes, many dislikes and no hobbies but training. I specialize in genjutsu and my goal is to become the greatest genjutsu master in the world" Taku finished up.

_'This kid is so serious and I didn't learn shit from his intro but something seems off, he's masking his chakra too well to be a genin but according to the reports he was training under Itachi when he was younger. I'll have to keep an eye on him and Kabuto as well'_

"Well now that we know each other I want you to meet me here tomorrow for your genin test, I suggest you sleep early and eat a decent breakfast cause with you being my first ever genin team I don't want you to fail" Anko smiled and poofed away.

Naruto left with Hinata to the Hyuga complex, Kabuto went to the hospital and Taku simply vanished.

_"Soon Naruto-kun you will be mine, once I've gained your trust" _A certain raven haired genin thought as his eyes flashed red.

The next day they were given Anko's test, well if you really call it a test. Last night there had been a change in teams and Kakashi was forced to take team seven as a punishment. Now Anko not liking perverts decided that her team was going to obtain Kakashi's favorite little orange book while she took care of an important task. They were currently speeding through the trees heading towards Training Ground Seven.

"How are we going to pull this off? Any ideas Kabuto? Taku?" Naruto asked as they slowed down. "Well I have a plan but for it to work the timing will have to be perfect and we may need to deal with Kakashi-sensei's team too" Kabuto voiced. "Please tell us Kabuto-san" Hinata asked. "Well first since he is a jonin I suggest we deal with his team and then deal with him, Taku can you handle them?" Kabuto asked looking to the raven haired boy. "It won't be a problem, they will foolishly fall for my traps" Taku smirked.

"Alright then, while Taku deals with them the rest of us shall locate Kakashi, Naruto and I shall engage him and Hinata will watch with her Byakugan and wait for a chance to snare his perverted book" Kabuto voiced. "A stable plan it is indeed, I shall locate and take out his team" Taku voiced and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke, Sai, Sakura...

"What are we going to do Sasuke-kun? If we don't get those bells we'll fail and won't become ninja!" Sakura screeched in her highly pitched annoying voice. "Shut up! I'm trying to think here!" Sasuke yelled.

Suddenly a very thick fog blanketed the area and a gust of wind blew the three genin away from each other. Up in the trees a raven haired figure smirked before heading towards his first target.

Sakura...

"Sasuke-kun where are you!" Sakura screamed and then froze when she sensed someone. Even with the dense fog she could make out a figure coming towards her. "SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed and glomped the figure without actually looking to see who it really was.

"How amusing" the dark evil voice said with a chuckle. Sakura froze and slowly looked up to stare into red Sharingan eyes. "You're not Sasuke-kun!" she screamed before she went silent.

Sai...

"This is annoying, I wish they would hurry up and fail us so I can go back to drawing" he sighed as he looked through his art book. He never noticed the figure behind him grinning evilly. (Sorry but I like Sai so I won't do any thing bad to him)

Sasuke...

"Damn it where the hell are they and what is with this fog?" he spoke to himself. He couldn't sense anything and hated the fact he was so weak that simple fog could be blocking his senses.

"How weak"

A cold, familiar voice spoke and Sasuke froze. Slowly turning around he gazed up into a tree to see a shadowed figure with Sharingan eyes. "YOU!" He screamed before getting slammed into a tree. "Why are you so weak? What have you been doing all this time little brother?" Itachi smirked. "Damn it, I'll kill you!" he screamed before flying through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Sasuke fired a stream of fire at Itachi he merely vanished. "Genjutsu?" Sasuke voiced before expelling chakra from his body, "Release!" He shouted and the fog faded. There was no Itachi in sight and he spotted Sakura and Sai unconscious a few feet away.

"Shadow Clone Smash!"

The ground under Sasuke exploded and he was sending flying through several trees. Struggling to get up he looked to see Itachi with a frown on his normally expressionless face. "Why are you so weak? It is because you lack something that I don't" Itachi explained calmly walking to his fallen brother.

"You Lack Hatred and Something Precious"

Then Sasuke's sight went dark. "Henge Jutsu" Itachi voiced before transforming into Taku, "Kabuto-san, Kakashi's team has been dealt with. Proceed with your plan" he spoke into a small radio. "Roger that Taku, fall back to our location in case we need back up" Kabuto replied.

They observed their target; the small book was currently in Kakashi's hands while he was pretending to remain oblivious to his surroundings. He had sensed his teams chakra singles flare a short while ago and now he could sense three high level chakra signatures behind him plus a forth one on the way. He smiled under his mask; he was going to enjoy this and hoped he didn't have to hold back.

"About time you got here Taku, what took you so long?" Naruto asked the raven haired genin. "Got lost on the road of life" was his reply which made Kabuto snort. "Don't copy the copy cat Taku-san, now what do we do about Kakashi? He is jonin rank after all" Kabuto voiced. "I doubt a blitz attack will work against him, and I don't think we can catch him off guard" Naruto said as he watched his former teacher.

"I believe a simple answer for a complicated problem" Hinata voiced catching everyone's attention. "What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and Hinata got an evil smirk. "Naruto have you ever wanted to indulged into Kakashi's Pervertedness?"

Moments later...

_'Are they going to wait all day or am I going to have to take action?' _Kakashi thought as he turned the page. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" a familiar voice was heard and he turned to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh Naruto-kun I'm surprised your here by yourself" Kakashi replied as Naruto walked up to him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked turning his head to the side in a cute matter. "Of course Naruto-kun" Kakashi answered.

Can you lower your mask for a moment?" Naruto asked. "Now why would I do that?" Kakashi asked curious. "Cause I wanna give you something special" Naruto smiled. "Fine just be quick about it, I like wearing my mask" Kakashi sighed and slowly lowered his mask. The second it was lowered Naruto jumped Kakashi and crashed his lips into his in a passionate kiss. Kakashi was so surprised he dropped his book and wrapped his arms around Naruto as they crashed to the ground.

While Naruto and Kakashi were making out Kabuto came in and swiped the book while Taku took a photo of the two for blackmail later. Hinata was too busy also taking photo's with her digital camera to help. Kabuto and Taku poofed away as Naruto and Kakashi parted for air, "Wow sensei, your good" Naruto smiled, his lips red and bruised. "What was that for Naruto?" Kakashi said trying to catch his breath. "I always give kisses to those precious to me, you just joined the list" Naruto smiled before picking himself up and offering a hand to Kakashi. "See ya around Kakashi-sensei!" he waved as he ran off.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, you are quite a surprise compared to others' _Kakashi smiled before reaching to get his book only to notice it was missing.

**"NANI!"**

With Team Anko...

"I guess Kakashi-sensei noticed his book is missing" Kabuto voiced with a smirk. "Very nice job Naruto-kun, I will enjoy selling these photos to your many fans" Taku chuckled. "You wouldn't, I'd have every damn pervert in every elemental country after my ass" Naruto shouted. "Relax, just remember when I ask for a favor make sure you do it" Taku smirked. "Blackmail huh? Should have known" Naruto sighed.

"Well we have the book and got a great show and black mail so I'd guess when can say this is success" Hinata laughed "Enough with that now where can we find Anko-sensei?" Naruto voiced as they picked up the pace. "Knowing Anko, she is at a local dango stand" Taku replied as they headed into the village.

What happened to Sasuke and his pink haired bitch? Well Kakashi was so angry that his book was gone he failed them, Sai didn't really care cause he was secretly Anbu anyway. (I LOVE SAI!)

Dango Stand...

"So gaki's you finished the mission already huh?" Anko asked as her team walked into the building. "Mission successful sensei" Hinata smiled handing Anko the perverted book. "I shall enjoy using this against that perv and all four of you pass so report to the Hokage tower tomorrow at eight in the morning for our first C ranked mission!" Anko cheered.

"Nani? C ranked? But we just became genin!" Naruto gasped. "Listen gaki, when your my genin you don't so those crappy D ranked missions, only the best for my genin" Anko smiled as she ruffled his hair. "I think I'm going like having a psycho for a teacher" Naruto smiled as his team mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kyuubi, Itachi and Gaara of the Desert

Well they had just finished their first C ranked mission and Naruto was sore, really sore. As in I feel like I got fucked in the ass without lube kind of sore and could barely move. He was lying on his bed in the apartment trying to remain awake but the temptation to sleep was just far too great and he felt himself drifting off to dream land to meet Kirby and all those fun characters... or so he thought.

Dream Scene...

He found himself in a dark hallway lined with red lights; he could feel something pulling him forward so he started walking. "This is way different then the other dream I've had" Naruto spoke as he reached what appeared to be a large gate held in place by thick metal chains.

**"So you have finally come, I've been waiting for you Naruto Uzumaki"**

A deep powerful voice said from behind the gate. Naruto jumped in surprise as a large red claw shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the cage, "Let me go!" he screamed as he was dragged inside.

**"Calm down, I will not harm you. Your seal prevents me from harming you in anyway, shape or form" **the voice spoke as the claw set Naruto down on the ground. "Who are you? And where the hell am I?" Naruto asked out loud.

**"I am the Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox and we are currently inside your mind Naruto" **the fox replied coming into view.

Now when you hear the name Kyuubi you think of a freakishly tall red fox with nine large tails capable of destroying villages with a single swipe. But have you ever heard the phrase 'Big things come in small packages?' Well that is what this is. The Kyuubi was in reality a small little red fox cub with nine cute tails behind him. He barely reached Naruto's leg as he looked up at the blonde.

"You're the great and feared Nine Tailed Fox? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Naruto started laughing like a crazy person and fell to the ground clutching his sides.

**"Shut up you retarded blonde or I'll rip out your soul and use it for my dental floss!" **Kyuubi shouted, flaring his chakra to the point Naruto thought he couldn't breathe. "Ok, ok I'm sorry I made fun of your size!" Naruto screamed and the killing intent went down. **"Now we have some things to discuss so sit down, shut up, and pay attention!" **the fox cub said, still pissed that this blond haired fol made fun of his height light he was Edward Elric or something.

Several Hours Later...

"So let me get this straight... you're sealed in me, no one told me because they were afraid of me, and that's why the older villagers hate me?" Naruto asked. **"Correct" **Kyuubi answered. "It's also because of you that everyone thinks I'm cute and wants to rape my ass?" Naruto said raising an eye brow. "**Correct again, you are good at paying attention" **the fox smiled. "So what do you want fox? I can't believe you brought me in here just to tell me these things" Naruto voiced as he looked at the chibi fox in front of him.

**"I did get a smart vessel after all. All right here's why I brought you here, I am rather lonely in here in the dark and I want company and a little freedom" **the fox spoke. "But the seal can't be removed so you can't be freed" Naruto pointed out. **"True but I can alter the seal to allow me to experience everything you touch, taste, see, and hear in the real world. I will also grant you enhanced senses of foxes and I may grant you training in the near future" **Kyuubi smiled at his vessel.

"Alright fox, but May I ask if you have a summoning contract too? I want to sign it" Naruto voiced. **"You wish to sign the kitsune contract? Very well, but the kitsune race is a proud one so do not summon them for things not worthy of their attention" **Kyuubi informed. "Thanks Kyuubi" Naruto smiled and scratched the fox behind the ear. **"Now go, I want you to spend the day training your new senses; you won't be able to function well until then" **

When Naruto woke up his cursing was so loud that Gaara in the sand village heard him which is strange because he believed he was hearing some other voice in his head besides his mothers.

His eyes were blood red and were silted slightly, his whisker marks were darkened, and his ears were slightly pointed like a foxes. He cursed and buried his head under the pillow to drown out the intense sounds he was hearing. Well after getting used to his enhanced hearing and sight the day went smoothly enough, Naruto hid from all his team mates all day inside the Hokage tower. When Tsunade found him hiding in her closet she screamed Kawaii and gave him a bone crushing hug. Naruto then explained what happened to him and Tsunade had to keep from laughing, after that she examined him and said that despite his appearance he was in perfect health and sent him home. As he walked through the streets he noticed that no one was around, but then again it was like two in the morning and the only other ones out were the Anbu. He never noticed the figure with glowing red eyes following him across the rooftops. He reached his apartment and locked the twenty dead bolt locks before sighing and settling down to sleep.

One Hour Later...

The figure smirked as he easily slid open Naruto's window, the blonde obviously didn't know how to secure his home despite the fact he had twenty deadbolts that were shinobi proof, lucky for him then. He entered the apartment and found it to be unusually clean, no ramen or dango wrappers or anything, unheard of for a fifteen year old. "He's learning" he smiled as he walked through the apartment. Reaching the bed room he found his adorable blonde lying on his bed clad in his boxers. "Beautiful" he smiled as he saw Naruto's little kitsune tail curl over and over.

Closing the door he flew through some hand seals.

"Sealing Jutsu, Sound Barrier"

A blue glow filled the room so no sound could leave; now he could do what he wanted and not worry about his blonde alerting anyone. Taking off his black cloak he sat down next to Naruto and ruffled his hair a bit. "Wake up Naru-chan" he smiled as Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

When Naruto opened his eyes to stare into the figures crimson red ones he instantly thought it was Sasuke, until he noticed the guy was much older and more mature looking. Well that and the slashed forehead protector on his head. 'WHO ARE YOU!" he freaked and tried to run away but he was grabbed and pulled against the figures chest. "Calm down, I'm not here to harm you" he spoke causing Naruto to calm down a bit. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked up into the older boy's eyes. "My name is Itachi Uchiha"

Across the Village...

Sasuke shot up in bed, eyes blazing red. This chakra, he felt it when he was attacked in the forest, it was his brothers! Throwing the covers off himself he started dressing so he could go find and kill him which he won't cause Itachi is badass and could never be defeated by the little emo prick even if he was dying from a sickness and blindness.

Other side of Village...

She felt chakra flare in the village, it was Sasuke's, and she hurried and got dressed so she could go help her beloved which she can't cause she is a weak, useless fan girl that doesn't deserve anyone. (I hate Sakura!)

Naruto's Apartment...

"Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked in awe. He didn't understand what was going on, here he was sitting in the arms of the most dangerous criminal in Fire Country and he was comfortable. Unknowingly he allowed himself to relax in Itachi's arms and snuggled into the warmth he provided. Itachi smirked, it was working well, and Naruto was giving in to his kitsune traits and seeking comfort.

Itachi laid down in the bed; bring Naruto down with him and getting comfortable to sleep. "Naru-chan, you are precious to me" he whispered into the blonde's ear as he gently held the kitsune. "Itachi-kun" Naruto said breathless as he leaning into Itachi's hold. "I will not allow them to taint you Naru-chan, your mine and mine alone" Itachi smirked as he kissed the blonde on the lips.

Naruto didn't know what was happening; he was overcome with a overwhelming need to seek comfort. The warmth Itachi was giving him made him feel like on cloud nine and he wanted more. Giving into his feeling Naruto kissed Itachi back and started pushing harder to get Itachi to respond. Itachi responded right away and started French kissing Naruto who was more then willing to give in and be dominated.

Itachi started taking off his clothes while Naruto watched with red tinted eyes. When Itachi's shirt came off Naruto licked his lips, wanting to devour the sexy boy in front of him. "Like what you see Naru-chan?" Itachi asked with a smirk, Naruto simply nodded and tensed as he waited. Just as Itachi was removing his pants he heard a window break.

"WHERE ARE YOU ITACHI?" Sasuke screamed as he broke into Naruto's apartment despite the fact Naruto ad twenty deadbolts on the door but then again this is a fan fiction and Sasuke is instantly granted god like powers to do shit that shouldn't be possible, Sakura right behind him. Itachi cursed his luck and started forming hand seals.

"Sealing Jutsu: Protection Barrier"

Another barrier appeared to seal them inside and keep anyone or thing from entering. "It seems are time together has been cut short Naru-chan, remember that you belong to me and me alone. Do not allow others to taint your innocence" Itachi smiled as he vanished and the barriers dropped. Well after Sasuke and Sakura broke into Naruto's apartment and were caught by Iruka they were arrested and charged with breaking and entering. When they claimed they felt Itachi's chakra the Anbu laughed and stated that if ninja of their own level couldn't feel it then there was no way simple genin could. When they questioned Naruto he claimed that he was fast asleep and that these two crazy people woke him up and damaged his property.

Kakashi was very disappointed with Sasuke and banned him from performing any of his ninja duties for a month. Sakura's parents punished her by forcing her to work with lady Tsunade in doing paper work. Naruto just sighed and ran a finger over his lips to savor the taste of Itachi; he hoped he'd see him again soon. Well anyway it was the next day and Naruto along with Kabuto, Hinata, Taku and Anko found themselves in front of Tsunade to accept a new mission. "Well you four are the best genin we have and so I have decided to test your ability by giving you an A rank mission" Tsunade smiled. "Yatta! I've been waiting for this!" Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata who was just as excited. Kabuto simply smiled while Taku remained emotionless. "What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"You are to deliver a scroll to the kage of the sand village, you may encounter rouge ninja as well as cloud shinobi who wish to acquire it" Tsunade said with a serious tone. "You got it, we'll pack and leave in an hour understand everyone?" Anko asked looking to her team. "Hai Sensei!" they saluted. They all parted ways, Naruto went to his apartment to pack while everyone else did the same. While Naruto was sealing things into scrolls he came across an unusual black cloak with red clouds on it. The cloak was sized to fit him perfectly and with it was a note addressed to him.

_"Dear Naru-chan, me and my group created this cloak just for you. It is made of a special material that cannot be torn or burned and contains hidden seals to store your weapons and various items. Wear it with pride and show the others not to take you lightly" Itachi_

"Itachi-kun" Naruto said with a smile and hugged the cloak to his chest, it even smelled like him. Putting the cloak on he went to a mirror and got a good look at himself, "damn I look good!" he smirked as he twirled around admiring his new cloak. Sealing kunai into the seals in his cloak Naruto picked up with scrolls and headed out the door, making sure to lock up.

When he arrived at the front gate everyone was starring at him, "What?" he asked. "Where did you get the cloak Naruto?" Anko asked. "Found it outside my apartment in the trash, I thought it looked good so I fixed it up" Naruto smiled even though he was lying through his teeth. Well Anko knew he was lying but decided not to push it, besides Kabuto was being shiftier then usual today.

_"Oh My God the Akatsuki are here and they want Naruto-kun! I must find someway to warn Lord Orochimaru before it's too late!"_

"I think it suits you Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled at the blonde, "I agree Hinata-san" Taku smirked knowingly. "Thanks but enough about the cloak, let's get started on our mission" Naruto cheered. "Alright!" they all yelled and took off.

Border of Fire Country...

They had been traveling for hours but had made it to the half way point without being attacked. But now they had to watch themselves since they were unfamiliar with the land, they could be attacked at any moment. But hey it's not like are loveable blonde was worried about that, oh no he's was more worried about resting with Hinata-chan as they ate lunch.

"You actually sealed steaming hot Dango in a scroll Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "That's right Hinata-chan. I can't go very long without my dango" Naruto smiled as he handed the sticks to her, Kabuto, Taku and Anko. "Nice work gaki, I think out of all of you guys he's my favorite" Anko smirked biting into the delicious dango.

"Naruto-kun has always aimed to please, that is one of his best qualities" Kabuto voiced earning a blush from the blonde. "I do not believe I have seen you blush since the time you made out with Kakashi-sensei" Taku smirked earning a questioning look from Anko, "you made out with Kakashi?" she questioned. "Well kind of, it was during our genin test. I figured it was the best way to distract him so I grit my teeth and did it" Naruto sighed before he was tackled by his lovable sensei.

"Its not fair Kakashi get's to make out with you Naru-kun and I don't" she smiled as she leaned closer. "You want to make out with me Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked confused noticing the evil grin on her face. "Well I would prefer crazy out of control sex but making out works too" she smiled. "But we're on a mission and the others are here and..." he tried to explain. "Relax Naruto, I don't do teacher/student relations, its way too troublesome" she smirked and got off the blonde. "You sound just like Shikamaru" Naruto laughed and picked himself up.

"I got nice photos" Taku voiced from the background as he and Hinata lowered their cameras. "No fair now he have pics of me with Kakashi and Anko!" Naruto screamed earning chuckles from everyone. "Well not that we've had our fun with Naruto what do you say we continue with our mission?" Anko asked the group who all nodded. Naruto just sighed as he took off, the others following.

_"Note to self, invite Naruto to hotel room later tonight" _Anko thought with an evil grin as she followed the cute blonde.

After defeating some rouge ninja Naruto and company finally made it to the sand village. Well when they arrived all eyes instantly went to Naruto who gulped nervously. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they walked through the village. "I want to keep a low profile; I have a big problem with this village" Naruto spoke in a hushed voice. "Why?" Kabuto asked. "Fans" Naruto replied.

"What does fans have to do with your problem Naruto-kun? I thought you disliked perverts?" Anko asked out loud.

"DID YOU SAY NARUTO-KUN?"

A voice screamed making the group freeze. Turning slightly they spotted a very and I mean very large group of people behind them all with lust filled eyes. "Oh shit" Naruto exclaimed before taking off so fast all that could be seen was a black flash. "COME BACK NARUTO WE LOVE YOU!"

"Kami must be a women to screw with me so many times in my short life" Naruto spoke as he ran, not noticing the red head running beside him. "I agree kami hates us" he spoke catching Naruto's attention. "Who are you and why are you running?" Naruto asked and then he heard why.

"GAARA-KUN COME BACK WE WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Oh that's why" Naruto sighed as he grabbed onto Gaara and ran faster. "So why they chasing you blondie?" Gaara asked. "Demon fox sealed inside me makes me be desired by everyone, you?" Naruto answered. "Demon raccoon dog sealed in me and I'm the kage's son" Gaara replied. "Cool at least I got someone to hang with while running for my innocence" Naruto smiled as they rounded a corner. "So Gaara got any hiding places?" Naruto asked, "The top of the large sand dune at the back of the village" Gaara answered.

The two boys headed in that direction, never seeing a figure on an unusual white bird following them.

White Bird...

"I finally escaped those fan girls but I'm still so lonely, maybe those two cute boys down there will be my friends?" Deidara smiled as he went lower to catch them. Just as he was in reach the boys took a sharp left and Deidara not paying attention to his surroundings crashed into a building. "Now I'm hurt and lonely, I miss Tobi-chan!" he cried. (Poor Deidara)

Hidden Base...

Tobi sneezed loudly catching the leader's attention. "Coming down with a cold?" he asked. "No, someone's talking about me, after all Tobi is a good boy" Tobi smiled behind his mask.

Hidden Sand Village...

They had finally lost the crazy fans. Naruto was happy he got away and got to meet Gaara but now they had a new problem. A large sand storm had started and the entire village was being locked down while they were trapped outside onto of the large sand dune. Using his chakra, Gaara constructed a large sphere of sand around them for protection as Naruto hugged the red head. Gaara found this boy strange; his sand didn't see him as a threat and allowed him to protect the blonde from the fierce storm outside.

Gaara gave into the boy's warmth and wrapped his arms around the blonde in a gentle embrace. _'What is this feeling? Is this what love truly feels like? I must understand it more if I am to return it someday'_


End file.
